


Round Two

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sub Crowley, chapter one is talking, they do the do in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley wakes to find Gabriel stalking about the bookstore in the middle of the night. Some heart-to-hearts occur and they settle down with Aziraphale to have some more fun.





	1. Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I SUPPOSE I'M JUST TRASH FOR THIS SHIP  
> don't mind me I'll just be in my little corner of the fandom hoarding Azi/Crowley/Gabriel content.  
> I'm still planning to do the first bit from the other two POVs but I wanted to get this idea out real quick.

Aziraphale didn’t usually leave Crowley alone in the book shop. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Crowley, because of course, he did! Most of the time it just happened that wherever Aziraphale was going, Crowley wanted to go, too. Mostly because he wanted to be with Aziraphale. 

This night, however, Aziraphale was going to the same play for the one-hundredth time (literally, he was counting) and Crowley was really do for a good nap. 

About two hours into said nap Crowley heard something downstairs. Someone had knocked over a pile of books. But it wasn’t followed by the silence of someone who had quickly made it not so. It was followed by the sounds of someone trying too desperately to make it seem like it hadn’t happened.

Someone was in the shop that was not Aziraphale.

Crowley groaned and put on his robe, fully prepared to put on the full demon-snake-head for whoever had the bad luck to try and break into Aziraphale’s bookshop. He could hear someone slinking about in the backroom and he cracked his neck, walking in with a puffed-out chest.

He deflated.

“Gabriel?”

The angel jumped, dropping the book he was holding, and spun around. “C-Crowley!” he said. “What, uh, what a surprise...what are you doing here?”

Crowley leaned against the couch arm. “Could as you the same thing.” He looked down at the dropped book. “Doing a bit of light reading?”

“Ah, yes. Well. Aziraphale said I should read some of these...novels?” Gabriel said, searching for the words. Crowley nodded at him. “So, I came to borrow some.”

“Why now? He’s not even here.”

“Where is he, anyway?” Gabriel asked. He had turned his back on Crowley and was browsing Aziraphale’s shelves. 

“At a play.” Crowley slithered over the arm of the couch, laying himself on his stomach across the cushions, inching closer to where Gabriel was. 

Gabriel hadn’t come back since the incident. He had turned down the invitation to show him to the carnival. He used to drop by at least once a week to do something. It had been a month. Crowley wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he had kind of missed him a little. 

“Oh? Anything good?”

“Nope.”

Crowley watched as Gabriel pretended to look at the books, not actually picking out any of them.

“So,” Crowley said. “Why the sudden interest in reading?”

Gabriel glanced back at him briefly, his eyes opening at the sight of him before quickly turning back away. Crowley smiled, reaching a hand out to gently brush against Gabriel’s arm. 

“C’mon. You can talk to me.”

“I can’t, and I won’t,” Gabriel said firmly. It was ridiculous how much he reminded Crowley of Aziraphale back near the beginning. “You’re a demon,” he said, earning him a chuckle. “You have no right knowing the business that goes on in Heaven.”

“Ah,” Crowley said, turning himself over to his back, head leaning over the edge to watch the angel still not look at him. “Work troubles. Let me guess, the others aren’t too happy you’re spending so much time down here with us.”

“Keep your voice down,” Gabriel hissed. He spun around, starling a little when he saw Crowley.

“Well,” Crowley mused, hand slowly undoing the tie on his robe. “While you’re here...I’ve been told I’m very good at helping people relax.”

Gabriel took a step away from him. “You won’t tempt me,” he said, looking away.

“Already did, once,” Crowley said, winking, although Gabriel couldn’t see him. (Which was a shame cause it was a pretty good wink).

Gabriel’s attention snapped to him, his face hardened. Then he turned and walked purposefully out of the room. 

Okay, Crowley thought, that was probably taking it a bit too far. 

He grimaced and jumped to his feet, chasing after him. “Gabriel, wait-”

The door above the bookshop door ran out and both Gabriel and Crowley stopped, watching Aziraphale shuffle in.

“Oh,” he said, face wide. “Gabriel.” Then his eyes wandered over to Crowley, whose robe was still undone, and he frowned.

“I was just here to borrow some books,” Gabriel said, trying to smile. “As you suggested.”

“Right,” Aziraphale said, eyes never leaving Crowley. Crowley gulped, his body shivering. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Aziraphale walked towards the back room, grabbing Crowley’s arm and pulling him along. Crowley let himself be dragged, mind racing with the number of things he could possibly say to get him out of this mess. 

He wasn’t prepared when Aziraphale pulled him into the backroom, pinned him against the wall by his arms, and kissed him. It wasn’t their soft, loving kiss they shared so often. It was a hungry, possessive kiss, reminding Crowley just exactly who he belonged to. As if Crowley could ever forget.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Aziraphale said, pulling away, still pinning Crowley to the wall.

“Nothing happened,” Crowley started out with.

“Yet,” Aziraphale suggested.

“Angel,” Crowley said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “You know I’d never without checking with you first. Have I ever?”

Aziraphale frowned but did not answer. Because the answer was no. Crowley had never had sex with someone else without asking first. Some of the times he called Aziraphale in the middle of the day because of the guy he saw across the street that he really wanted to tempt. Other times he toyed with the idea of having sex with someone for days before Aziraphale got the hint and told him to just go for it already. Occasionally they shared, but it wasn’t often that Aziraphale wanted to have sex with someone that wasn’t Crowley. 

Sometimes this made Crowley feel like a terrible partner, who was always busy lusting after others. But Aziraphale had calmed his mind every time, reminding him that lust and love are two different things and there was never a doubt in Aziraphale’s mind that Crowley only loved him. And that was true.

“I just wanted to ruffle his feathers a bit,” Crowley said. Aziraphale’s grip loosened a bit and Crowley squirmed his hands free, grabbing Aziraphale’s waist. “And boy did I. You should have seen his face-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale chided him. Crowley smiled because he loved when Aziraphale used that voice. It was his, I’m supposed to be upset at you cause you’ve done something wrong but I secretly like that you did it. 

“Look,” Crowley said, pulling the two of them together, placing a loving kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek. “I’m just saying. Imagine the ruffling we can do together.”

“I will not aid you in toying with Gabriel,” Aziraphale said. “I can’t even condone you doing it alone.”

“Oh, but it’s fun,” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s other cheek. 

“Don’t you think it’s odd he’s just showed up in the middle of the night? After a month of being gone?”

Crowley sighed, leaning back against the wall. He wasn’t at all trying to hide how disappointed he was that his tempting of Aziraphale had failed. “I think he’s having work troubles.”

Aziraphale fretted and looked out into the store. “Oh dear. Maybe I ought to talk to him.”

Crowley sighed again, bigger and harder than before. “Fine. I’m going back to my nap. Wake me up when you’re done.”

-

Aziraphale found Gabriel in the corner of the store, eyes scanning over the book titles. He was holding one in his hand. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. It was one of his favorites, signed and everything. He gently pulled it out of Gabriel’s hands and chuckled.

“You wouldn’t like that one,” he said, putting the book back. “Not really your style.” He smiled and led Gabriel to the shelf of books in the front of the shop, the ones he directed customers that he really couldn’t get rid of to. Books he was a little more willing to part with. Not that he doubted Gabriel wouldn’t return it. Just in case.

Gabriel looked at the books, his body a little stiffer than usual (which is hard to notice considering how stiff he usually is). “What do you suggest?” he asked.

“How about a conversation?” Aziraphale suggested.

Gabriel leaned back a bit, eyes squinting as he looked, obviously trying to find a book titled ‘A Conversation’. Aziraphale chuckled a bit.

“Crowley mentioned you were having some trouble,” Aziraphale said. “Up there.”

Gabriel’s face formed into a frown. “Nothing to worry about,” he said, muscles trying to smile but unable to.

Aziraphale knew it must be difficult for him to talk about it. He was an archangel, after all. He was supposed to be the best of the best, the one who had it all together, the one who never questioned, the one who showed strength and was a role model. And Aziraphale could see the struggle on his face.

“You know,” Aziraphale said, hands roaming absentmindedly over the book stacks near him, “I’ve always considered you to be on of the better ones. Of angels, I mean.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows came together as he looked at Aziraphale. “I tried to restart the apocalypse so I could win a war and then attempted to murder you when I couldn’t,” he said.

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Almost true,” he said. “The others wanted to win a war. You wanted goodness to triumph and eradicate evil. Two very different goals. One more honorable than the other, don’t you think?”

“I tried to kill you,” Gabriel repeated. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed. 

There was silence. Gabriel held his hands out a bit for emphasis, eyes bouncing around Aziraphale’s face, confused.

“To err is human,” Aziraphale told him. Gabriel’s expression didn’t change. Aziraphale had to bite back the chuckle in his throat. “You’re a good angel, Gabriel.” He held out a hand. “No harm done.”

Gabriel looked at the hand then startled, remembering what Aziraphale had told him about a handshake, and took it in his own. They both thought about how warm the other’s hand was. 

“It can be tough,” Aziraphale said, pulling his hand away with a little bit of hesitation. “Questioning things.”

“The others…” Gabriel started, his voice wandering as he turned back to the shelves. He cleared his throat. “This looks interesting.” He reached out and grabbed a book, holding it up to Aziraphale with a smile. 

“It’s very good,” Aziraphale said, his own smile faltering. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Gabriel nodded at Aziraphale and turned to leave. 

“You could stay,” Aziraphale called after him. “If you’d like.”

Gabriel turned back around, blinking at him. “Stay? Here?”

“To read,” Aziraphale added. “If you didn’t want to return so soon.”

“Oh.” Gabriel looked around the shop. He looked lost, like he had the first day he showed up after the apocanot. Uncertain and small. Aziraphale’ heart ached for him. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale nodded at him and went to head upstairs. He stopped, one foot on the step, and looked at Gabriel over his shoulder. The other angel was sitting in a chair, body a little stiff. “Or,” Aziraphale said, biting his lip. “You could join us. Upstairs.”

“Upstairs?” Gabriel asked, his face a fake innocent.

“If you want,” Aziraphale said, trying to summon up his best Crowley-esque smirk. “Just something to consider.”

He started to climb the stairs again, telling himself that it wasn’t really toying with him and he didn’t enjoy the little face Gabriel had made at the suggestion. His smirk increased as he heard the stairs creak behind him.


	2. The do they do

Crowley woke to a gentle pressure on his hair and a soft kiss on his lips. He moaned into the kiss, arching into the touch. He kept his eyes closed and sighed as the kiss left him. “Dealt with the stiff one have you?”

“The stiff one?”

Crowley opened his eyes, looking past Aziraphale, who was sitting on the bed next to him, to Gabriel, who was standing by the door. 

“Gabriel,” Cowley greeted, sliding up a bit, leaning against the headboard. In his defense, the angel did look pretty stiff standing there. “Hi.”

“He’s going to join us for the night,” Aziraphale said, hand still running over Crowley’s hair. 

“How fun,” Crowley said. He smirked. “Seems your a better tempter than I am.”

“Don’t,” Aziraphale warned him. 

Crowley watched as Gabriel’s face tightened and knew that Aziraphale was right. “Coming over then?”

Gabriel took a second to look at them before he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. Crowley sat up further, scooting over to him. He heard Azirapahle start to mess with his clothes, and he hoped that the angel was only taking off his coat so it wouldn’t wrinkle. Crowley couldn't explain it properly, but there was something so wonderfully naughty about being the only one naked in a room that just turned him on that extra little bit. 

Crowley reached out one hand caressing the back of Gabriel’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. He still wasn’t any good at it, Crowley noticed, as he once more prodded Gabriel’s lips open with his tongue. It was mostly from lack of trying. Gabriel didn’t really do anything, just sat there and let Crowley do the work. 

Crowley thought Aziraphale ought to give Gabriel a lesson in kissing. Then he thought about that some more. He moaned softly into the kiss he shared with Gabriel, imagining the kiss the two angels could share.

“Must be getting better at it,” Aziraphale mumbled behind them. 

Crowley pulled away, dragging his brain out of the fantasy. He looked over his shoulder at Aziraphale. He could be mean but…

“A bit,” he said. He caught the slightly smug smile on Gabriel’s face and regretted his decision immediately. “You’re still better.”

“Come here,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley turned over, hands on the mattress as he leaned over to Aziraphale. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s head in his hands and gave him a proper kiss, with all the moving bits involved that Crowley was used to. 

Crowley felt Gabriel’s hands hovering around his body, the bottom half of which was still hidden under the covers. He smiled against Aziraphale’s lips and pushed himself up a bit, forcing his back against Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel jerked back for a second, then rested his hands on Crowley’s legs, gripping his claves through the sheets.

Crowley pulled back from Aziraphale’s kiss. “So, how we doing this?” He looked between the two of them, the smile still playing on his lips. 

Aziraphale moved up, sitting with his back against the headboard. He motioned for Crowley to sit with him and Crowley complied, tossing off the sheet and settling between the angel’s legs, head resting against Azirapahle’s stomach. Aziraphale’s fingers worked their way through Crowley’s hair, and he sighed at the feeling of them scrapping gently across his scalp, petting him in soft strokes. 

“There’s lube in the drawer,” Aziraphale said, his voice rumbling against Crowley’s head. 

Crowley nuzzled closer and looked up at Aziraphale. He was looking at Gabriel with a challenging stare and it simultaneously confused and aroused Crowley. He looked down at Gabriel who looked absolutely terrified. It was kind of nice to see him so out of his element. 

Gabriel moved to the bedside table, legs still hanging over the edge of the bed and he grabbed the bottle. He shook a bit, his hands jittery as he looked the bottle over. He needed more direction but Aziraphale didn’t seem to be willing to give him any. It was actually a little painful to watch, but Crowley wasn’t about to ruin the mood Aziraphale had set up. He quite enjoyed watching his angel be in charge of the room. Made him proud.

“So I should just,” Gabriel gestured at Crowley.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said.

“Right.”

Crowley was pleasantly surprised to watch Gabriel pour a bit onto his fingers and adjust himself. He was still sitting on the edge but with one leg curled under him so he could reach over to Crowley. 

He was so nervous and uncertain it was breaking his facade of always being large and in charge. As much as Crowley liked seeing him like that (it was kind of funny) he also ached to reach out, to help him, guide him, show him the way. But Aziraphale’s fingers were still in his hair and he just knew the angel had some kind of plan in making Gabriel so uneasy.

Crowley thought that Gabriel caught on pretty fast, however. He hadn’t had sex with a lot of first-timers, but when he did they were all too eager to get on with things and didn’t know how to properly prepare someone. This was only Gabriel’s second time (unless he had been having sex in the last month without them knowing, but that seemed unlikely), but he had learned from Aziraphale. 

Crowley pushed his head against Aziraphale’s stomach, arching his back to give Gabriel more access as he slipped a finger inside. Gabriel’s fingers were thinner than Aziraphale's but they were longer. Crowley spread his feet, lifting his hips off the bed and pushing the finger in deeper.

“Don’t worry,” Aziraphale said. “You won’t hurt him.”

Crowley closed his eyes, knowing what would come next. He bit his lips, zoning in on the fingers in his hair. But there wasn’t a sudden rush of fingers or dick. There wasn’t a hard pressure that melted away to intense pleasure. Just a second, gentle prodding as Gabriel pressed another finger in. The two working together to ease open Crowley’s muscles.

Crowley released his breath in a soft moan, showing his appreciation to Gabriel. Not that he didn’t mind the other method, or didn’t like it. It was just a nice change of pace, having someone defy Aziraphale, having someone choose to be soft with him. He felt Aziraphale hum beneath him and tilted his head, nuzzling closer to let him know he was okay with this. Aziraphale relaxed.

Crowley opened his eyes and looked down at Gabriel. He wasn’t looking at him, he was looking off to the side, as if afraid to watch his own handiwork. Which was a shame. Because Crowley thought he was looking particularly attractive right now. 

“How do you tell,” Gabriel said, still not looking at him. “When he’s ready?”

“Well,” Aziraphale said. His hands stopped moving and Crowley looked up at him with a pout. “Crowley, are you ready?”

“Yes,” Crowley hissed, pressing into Aziraphale until his hands started roaming through his hair again. 

The fingers left Crowley’s ass and he bit back a whimper, knowing that soon he would get something even better in there. He watched Gabriel with attentive eyes as the angel stood up and stepped out of his pants. He frowned a bit, but Gabriel did keep his shirt on so that wasn’t too bad. Although...Crowley did wonder what he looked like under there...

Gabriel got on the bed, keeling between Crowley’s legs. He gulped, finally raking his eyes over Crowley’s form. Crowley smiled and slid down a bit, so he could stick his legs up, resting them against Gabriel’s body. He felt Gabriel shiver and he could feel Azirapahle’s erection under his back. 

“Right,” Gabriel said. His hands hovered in the air a bit before settling. One moved down to his dick and the other came to an uneasy rest on Crowley’s thigh. It was big, and warm, and a sense of calm spread out from where his hand landed. Although, there wasn’t much need for his leg to feel calm, but still, it was nice.

The two made eye contact as Gabriel started to slowly enter him. Crowley had to close his eyes as he moaned, unable to meet that purple gaze. He could only ever really look Aziraphale in the eyes, and even that had taken weeks. Crowley did slide down some more to help meet him. 

He took a moment to adjust to the size again, his neck now cradled in Aziraphale’s lap, Aziraphale’s fingers still curling through his hair. 

“Is it okay?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley forced his eyes open. Then he closed them again, seeing Gabriel staring at him so intently. He stayed silent, turning his head to the side.

“He’s fine,” Aziraphale answered for him, his fingers slowing to a softer stroke. 

Gabriel started to move. It was awkward. He didn’t have anything that could even resemble a rhythm and he moved in short, jagged jerks. Crowley tried to move his hips to help him but the angel was just clueless. Crowley breathed out a soft chuckle.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, his movements stopping completely.

“Nothing,” Crowley said, moving his hips to get him going again. Gabriel did start moving, in his strange little motions again.

Well, even though it wasn’t as good as riding him, there was a silver lining. Generally, Aziraphale didn’t like it when whoever they were sharing made Crowley cum. It was fine if it was someone else and Aziraphale wasn’t a part of it. But in a group, he liked that honor. Last time Crowley had almost let Gabriel get the best of him. He wouldn’t have such trouble now.

He could tell by the sounds that Gabriel made that he was close. Crowley frowned, a little disappointed that Gabriel hadn’t been able to get to his prostate with his weird and strange gyrations. Oh well, he did okay. And getting to see Aziraphale order him around was worth it. 

Gabriel came inside of Crowley again, all messy and big like before. Crowley did enjoy that feeling. Made him all warm and squishy inside. Gabriel pulled away, still kneeling on the bed, hands now on his own legs, breathing hard. Bit of a let down after last time, Crowley thought. But he wasn’t going to say that.

Instead, he watched Gabriel recover as he slid back up Aziraphale’s body. 

“What do you say?” Aziraphale whispered as Crowley got settled on his lap. “Care to put on a show?”

Crowley hummed, nodding, and rested his head back against Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale reached between them, unzipping himself. Crowley arched his back, raising himself up a bit so Aziraphale had an easier time of getting in, using Gabriel’s cum as a lubricant. 

Crowley groaned, feeling his angel enter him, already slick and wet. Aziraphale’s hands were on his hips in an instant, pushing him up then pulling him down, setting a steady and deep rhythm. Two strokes in and he had found Crowley’s prostate, pushing against it with every thrust. 

Crowley watched Gabriel watching them. Gabriel’s eyes were moving all over, scanning every movement, open wide in wonder. Crowley knew he and Aziraphale put on a good show. They were perfectly in sync. They had perfect the art of talking with little gestures and movements, never having to actually speak to understand what the other wanted, what they needed. They fucked not out of lust, but out of love. And it was spectacular to behold. 

Crowley leaned his head back again, groaning in Aziraphale’s ear to let him know he was close. Aziraphale’s hands tightened against his skin. A permission. Crowley closed his eyes and picked up the pace, feeling himself edge ever closer, ever closer, ever...closer…

He felt something big and warm grip his dick and he snapped his eyes opened, both him and Aziraphale starling a bit. Gabriel’s hand was holding him, and he was looking at the two of them with bewilderment.

“Sorry,” he said, already pulling his hand away.

“No, no,” Crowley said, straightening his back a bit. “Please, continue.”

Gabriel’s hand hovered in the air, inches away. Crowley could still feel the warmth it radiated. Gabriel looked to Aziraphale, asking for permission. Aziraphale nodded and Crowley hissed when the warmth wrapped itself around him again. 

Gabriel didn’t really move or anything, just sort of held him loosely, letting Crowley’s dick slide through his palm as he bounced on Aziraphale’s dick. Crowley tried to hold back as much as he could. He was having entirely too much fun but he didn’t want to ruin it. But, he had been close before, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He came hard, spilling down onto Gabriel’s hand, which jerked away. Crowley would have chuckled at that if Aziraphale wasn’t coming too, the mess of Gabriel suddenly gone only to be replaced by Azirapahle’s own. 

Crowley shuddered as he came down from his high, resting back against Aziraphale who ran warm hands up and down his chest. 

“Well uh, I suppose I should...go?” Gabriel said, sitting a safe few inches away from them.

“Could stay,” Crowley said. He shifted to his side so he could properly snuggle up against Aziraphale, the angel running fingers through his hair again. 

“I...could?”

“You could,” Aziraphale said. “If you wanted.”

Crowley closed his eyes, listening to Gabriel get off the bad and back into his pants. He wasn’t surprised. He was surprised when the bed dipped next to them and Crowley peeked out to see Gabriel sitting up against the headboard, shaky hands holding a book.

Crowley reached one hand out and placed in on Gabriel’s arm. The shaking stopped, but he still didn’t relax. Oh well, Crowley thought, eyes closing again. It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't look at me


End file.
